


Dic 11th, 11:32 AM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Shopping, Decorating, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 8, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip, gingerbread, he's coming around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: And even though the Cuban is usually tall, his feet can’t get him high enough to finish decorating.So Keith crouches down.“Climb up on me”Prompts: Decorating + Gingerbread🍪
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Dic 11th, 11:32 AM

After being holed up in the cabin for eight days in total, the snow finally let up. Keith exhales, a small puff of breath hovers in his face before evaporating across the busy streets in the town. Christmas jingles, children’s excited yells and vendors selling their merchandise mingle over the main road as he and the rest of the team make their way through the busy market street to buy the ingredients for their Christmas dinner. 

Between him, Shiro and Pidge they had managed to clear the snow from barricading the front door, enough for everyone to pry it open and clear the porch. They gathered up their coats and scarves and headed down to the town center, a long list made by Hunk with the needed ingredients hanging over their heads. 

“No, no you got it wrong!” Lance says with much more bravado than he should when facing Hunk about recipes, “The apple salad doesn’t have marshmallows you heathen! It’s only apple, pineapple, raisins, and nuts!”

“It has to have marshmallows” Hunk bellows back, not letting go of the gigantic bag of marshmallows on his hand, “It has to taste sweet!”

“It’ll already be sweet with the cream!” The former Blue Paladin turns to Keith with desperate eyes “Tell him Keith!”

“I-uh I really don’t know?” He says, eyes already straying from Lance’s inquisitive glare, “But well if you say so”

“ _Kiss-ass_ ” Hunk whispers and Keith’s ears go red. 

“See Hunk! Keith agrees with me! So leave the marshmallows behind!”

“Nu-uh uh Keith may be great at making hot cocoa and cereal, but he’s a disaster in the kitchen” Hunk replies, still loading the bag into his makeshift basket, “I’m making the salad and the recipe says with marshmallows, so I’ll go with that”

“You traitor!” Lance’s blue beanie almost flies off his head as he stomps over to Keith “Fine then, make your own gross salad! I’ll make one better!” And with that he loops his arms around the Half-Galra and drags him away from the stall, the vendor still looking at Hunk with an inquisitive glance.

Keith gives Hunk a small wave and trudges on to catch up to Lance’s brisk pace. The Cuban mutters and curses under his breath, going back to the various fruit stands, opening up his own sewn bag to load it up with green apples.

“That’s what the recipe says my ass” He finalizes, and then sighs. Keith is tempted to hug him at the forlorn look settling over the man’s eyes but he stops. _Not the time or place_ , he repeats, and sticks closer, arms still locked. Lance then turns to Keith “Was I too mean?”

“A little bit” Keith replies, but keeps talking “But it’s nothing that a talk and an apology couldn’t resolve. Besides it’s Hunk, he knows how you get when it’s your family’s recipes”

“I know” Lance moans, hiding his face between his panda gloved fingers. From the moment Keith saw his teammate stepping out of the house in that blue beanie, white scarf and his pair of gloves he almost died of cuteness. The man’s long caramel colored coat wasn’t helping at all and Keith really wanted to hug him. 

_Not the time, not the place._

“Why don’t you get something else?” He suggests, nudging Lance’s sides, “Something to make amends” 

“Hmmm” Lance crosses his arms and then his ocean eyes light up. _Not the time, not the place_ , Keith repeats like a mantra, “Ohhh! I know, I know! I should get the gingerbread house set we saw at that small stand! The one with the caramel shaped light bulbs!”

“The one with three sets?” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s the one! Hunk had been eyeing it since we entered the market! And well I’m sure everyone would love to try it, let’s go!” 

And once again Keith finds himself being dragged across the market, stands passing by as a blur as his feet trudge along Lance’s like magnets. Soon enough the two of them find themselves with three different sets of gingerbread houses to build on their hands.

“Ohh they include their own little gingerbread men! Look!” Lance points at one of the pictures over the box, his face alight and warm despite the cold. The man sneezes out of the blue and before Keith can tug off his own scarf to give it to Lance, he scoots closer to Keith, face nuzzling over his bicep.

After their small ‘cuddle’ session, the former Blue Paladin had made it true to his word of sticking with him like glue. From the early morning, wrapped up in his polar bear blanket, Lance would plop right next to Keith on the table, thighs brushing together and kitten yawns still escaping his lips; To late at night, when the team would watch a movie or play a board game, Lance was seated next to Keith, arms locked around him.

They touched each other so much. That was the only rule so far that persisted. Whether it was unconscious or not from Lance’s part, Keith certainly didn’t care. The more time the Cuban spent with him, the better.

He last of all cared for their friend’s inquisitive eyes. 

“Guys!” Romelle rushes to them, Allura and Pidge following after her. She excitedly bounces on her feet and presents them a box filled with Christmas lights in the shape of snowmen, flashing bright blue and red, “Look how cool they look! I bought them from the nice lady over there! But she has another one with the shape of-of a four legged creature with horns on its head!”

“They’re shaped like reindeer” Pidge pipes up. 

“Yes! That!” The blonde Altean beams, ”I’ve been seeing them everywhere through our walk! Is this for the _‘Kristmas’_ you've been talking about?”

“Oh these are great!” Lance joins her side, taking the lights in his hands and then turns to the upcoming Pidge, “Do you have more Christmas decorations on your house?”

“I think we have a tree” Pidge muses, “Like a fake one. We have a couple of garlands, snow globes and pretty standard lights but I’m pretty sure they don’t work anymore”

“We should decorate the house!” Lance exclaims and turns to the elderly man at the gingerbread stand, “I’m gonna take these please! Oh and add those gingerbread figurines too please!”

“Oh yes! Yes, yes please!” Romelle says, her pleading eyes going from Keith to Pidge, “Can we Pidge? Please, please, I’ll help you decorate and clean up!”

“I’ll help too!” Allura says, a bit too brightly than usual. 

“Oh sure thing young man” The elderly shop owner says to Lance, as he takes the three sets of houses and two gingermen plushies from the stand. He starts scanning them before turning back to the Cuban, “It’ll be $25.75”

“Thanks!” Though just as Lance is reaching for his wallet, Keith is already handing the money, “No, Keith!”

“It’s my treat” He chuckles as the man takes the dollars without question and begins wrapping the bought items, “My contribution for decorating the house”

“Noo, no let me pay you back” Lance tries opening his wallet again, but the Half-Galra merely closes it again, “You’re so annoying when you’re like this. Let me pay you!”

“It’s my treat” Keith repeats, “So no I don’t want it. Save it for something nice”

“Keith!” The former Blue Paladin grumbles but still nuzzles his arm. More chuckles spill from his mouth as he takes the wrapped brown bag and hands it over to the grumbling man. Lance peers up at him, pout still on his lips but a tiny trace of a smile and then a whisper of, “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Keith whispers back.

* * *

Shrieks fill the kitchen as Lance’s gingerbread house falls down once again. 

“You gremlin!” The man shrieks, taking a cut out piece of cookie and throwing it right at Pidge, who ducks under the table, “How dare you!”

“You toppled mine first!”

“I did not!” 

“Your purple marshmallow is proof!”

“That was an accident!” 

“Guys please don’t run, mine is going to fall!” Hunk whines, pulling his own finished gingerbread house up in the air and away from the two screaming former Paladins. He looks up at Keith and Romelle “Help me!”

“Oh no” Romelle chuckles, eating another stray piece of cookie from Keith’s own set. He takes another bite before gluing the roof and the walls with cream “We’re fine right where we are”

“Good luck buddy” Keith mumbles, and then keeps on gluing the rest of the walls around the cookie roof. 

After reaching the cabin, Shiro and Allura got together to build the Christmas tree Pidge’s family had stored in one of their closets. The rest got to work on their own gingerbread house, filling the kitchen table with cookies and pastries all around. The gingerbread men plushies were seated far away from the mess, waiting to be seated at the top of the tree along with the golden star. 

‘ _They’ll be our guardian angels for Christmas_ ’ Lance had laughed as he adjusted their small scarves and mitten gloves. Keith had suppressed the urge to take a photo of the cute scene unfolding before him and instead focused on the cookie house. 

“Get away!” Lance dashes away from Pidge, the girl still throwing pieces of cookies at his head. The man ducks again and instatnly takes cover behind Keith, “Don’t come closer!” 

“No fair!” The girl exclaims, placing her own hiding spot behind Hunk’s shivering form “This is between you and me!”

“Between you, me and Keith now” Lance snickers and then his hand reaches out to his almost finished cookie house.

“Don’t you dare” Keith hisses and locks eyes with the brunette. 

“Aww you don’t even trust me” The Cuban pouts, and then straightens up, “Relax Mullet I wasn’t going to tear it down. It actually looks cute”

The Half-Galra blinks and then turns back to his gingerbread house. The roof was barely holding up, the cookie dough slightly melting down over the marshmallow decorated walls. His candy canes were thrown all over the “lawn”, courtesy of Romelle and well his gingerbread man was the only thing that looked cohesive in all of that.

“You really think so?” He can’t help but ask. Lance blinks and then gives him the softest smile. The sight alone makes his ears burn. 

“Yeah” The man says, “Yeah, I really like it” 

“Guys!” 

Allura’s shout breaks their gaze apart. Keith has to keep at bay the growl itching to escape out of his throat as everyone turns to look at the princess at the threshold.

“The tree is ready!” She exclaims, making both Lance and Romelle cheer. Hunk and Pidge follow Allura out of the room, and just as Keith is doing so, Lance catches up to him, both gingerbread men plushies huddled in his arms. 

“C’mon Keith!” He yells excitedly and the Half-Galra goes without question. 

The living room is brighter than before, a few Christmas lights already hung around the fireplace and over the mantlepiece. Shiro stands tall and proud next to the tree as he starts adorning the table with small snow globes and candy. Romelle and Allura are both chatting excitedly with Hunk, the two aliens putting up a series of mismatched garlands and Christmas socks as the former Yellow Paladin tugs them back down. Pidge is over by the stereo, fiddling with somes ancient CD’s that Keith has no knowledge of. 

“Let’s decorate the tree!” Lance rushes to the big Christmas tree and is already piling it up with garlands, spheres and candy cane decorations. A big green and red ribbon wraps around the tree from head to toe, courtesy of Shiro surely. The Christmas lights are half-way done, the bottom part already decorated and fully lit as the cable is left hanging half-way up. 

Lance decorates the bottom with everything he can get his hands on as Keith crouches to settle a neat small rug over at the foot of the tree. He stands up just in time to see Lance tugging up the discarded Christmas lights, tiptoeing to settle them. And even though the Cuban is usually tall, his feet can’t get him high enough to finish decorating. 

So Keith crouches down. 

“Climb up on me” 

“Wha-” Lance turns to him distractedly and then his eyes widen, “What?!” 

“Climb up on me” Keith pats his right shoulder “I’ll hoist you up”

“No way! _No, ¡estás jodido!_ ” His teammate cries and then huffs, “I’m gonna fall!”

“You’re not” He says, “We’ve done this before I don’t see the problem”

“That-that was different!” Lance huffs, ocean eyes turning back to the tree then to Keith “We we’re in a life or death situation”

“Then this time is way safer than before”

That seems to shut him up for a moment. Lance’s face is flushed, a pretty scarlet shade adorning his cheeks and Keith hopes it’s because of something other than embarrassment. 

“But…” The man starts and then his face goes in a blaze, “ _I’m heavy_ ” 

“You’re not heavy” Keith chuckles at the admission. Lance’s blush only deepens and the Half-Galra can’t stop the smile from widening. He pats his shoulder again, more delicately and then opens his arms, “I won’t let you fall”

Lance’s pout is still in place, but eventually he moves forward, fingertips gingerly touching Keith’s shoulder. Shivers runs down his spine at the bare contact and Keith wants to bottle up the feeling deep in his heart. The Cuban holds onto the Christmas lights with his right hand and with the left he circles it around Keith’s shoulders. He gives one final inquisitive look as he steps into Keith’s arms.

_‘Are you sure?’_ He seems to ask.

Keith keeps smiling and gives his free hand a gentle squeeze. 

The man softly settles over Keith’s right shoulder, left hand shaking and gripping over Keith’s velvet sweater. The Half-Glara chuckles and then without warning stands up. 

Lance’s shriek echoes through the room and the team's eyes are all on them. But Keith doesn’t care, he keeps looking back up at the man in his arms. A couple of quiet chuckles slip out of his lips as he finally straightens up, Lance still in place and light as ever. 

“See? You’re not going to fall” He says, smooth and sure. 

“You’re going to be the death of me someday” Lance’s nervous giggles slip past his mouth and then with another burst of giggles, he carefully adorns the top of the Christmas tree. They stay in that position for hours, minutes, seconds? Keith doesn’t know. The man’s touch over his own body leaves him fuzzy and dizzy with want and yearning. What he would do to keep Lance between his arms from this day on. 

Lance’s fingers stop shaking as the minutes tick by. Keith doesn’t dare to move, wouldn’t want the man to end up a nervous mess again. Carefully he circles his arms around his teammates legs and knees. Ocean blue eyes peer down at him, a smile and then back at decorating the tree. 

Keith is glad there’s clothing between them. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so willing to part from Lance’s touch over his own skin. 

“All done!” The former Blue Paladin says, then pats him on the shoulder, “You can put me down now”

‘ _I don’t want to_ ’ His mind immediately replies, but alas he crouches back down and carefully sets Lance back onto the floor. The Cuban smiles so brightly and Keith is back on his feet, now peering down at the man. 

They are so close to each other, gazes lingering over the other’s face and in a breath of a moment Keith sees those ocean blue eyes dance down to his lips. 

‘ _I DON’T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS!_ ’

The music blares out of the stereo and everyone jumps back on their spot. Keith immediately snaps back, heart thumping and then the moment is broken. The proximity is gone, Lance already a few steps away from him. The boy gives him a brief look, eyes darting over to his and then to the floor. Before he can even opt to say anything, the Cuban is striding right over to Hunk, pace brisk and final. 

Keith curses up and down at himself. _‘So much for being subtle’_ He thinks and then turns in the direction of the stereo. Pidge is still holding on to the controls, the volume down to a reasonable level but glancing back at him. _‘I’m sorry!’_ She mouths at him and Keith has to suppress a sigh. 

He shrugs and just as the music continues to play, he takes both of the gingerbread men plushies discarded on the couch, and places them at the top of the tree. 

  
‘ _All I want for Christmas is you_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  hello again! the third installment of the story! i've loved seeing your lovely comments, they fuel me up to keep writing!! haha sooo we are almost halfway through with the thing and the next parts are honestly my favorite onesss so keep your eyes open for them👀
> 
> Hope you enjoy this series through the month of December! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
